


Bird Calls

by KatScratches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatScratches/pseuds/KatScratches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauders era, and about as close to PWP as I'll ever get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new fic, sorry. I'm transferring my fic from my LJ. If you've not read it before, though, then I hope you enjoy it! :)

Up against the wall, Remus’ cloak is rucked up against the rough stone. Strong sure hands – Sirius’ hands – are impatient under his jumper, skin searching for skin. 

“Moony.” Sirius’ voice is muffled against Remus’ collarbone. “Want you now.”

“Where?” Remus asks breathlessly. Sirius’ mouth is still warm on his throat, his tongue licking against Remus’ suddenly fevered pulse.

“Astronomy Tower?”

Remus shakes his head. “Predictable. D’you want McGonagall to find us again?”

“Good point.” Sirius’ hand lowers to press against Remus’ erection, stroking, stroking. “That passage to Honeydukes?”

“Too far, and besides–“ Remus pulls Sirius right against him. “—Peter’s due back from Hogsmeade any minute now.”

Both their jumpers are pushed up, shirttails untucked. Pressed up against each other like this, belly to belly, is like being naked while still fully clothed. “Too right,” Sirius says thoughtfully, lips alongside Remus’ jaw. “Wouldn’t want to shock him any more.”

“Mm,” Remus agrees. “I think walking in on us last week in the showers nearly did him in. Dorm, then? Your bed or mine?”

Sirius’ fingers are lightly tracing along the length of Remus’ cock, which is pushing insistently against the confines of his trousers. “Can’t. James is in there. Studying. With Lily.”

“Studying? James? _Our_ James?”

“So he claims.” Thigh to thigh, Sirius rubs himself against Remus, pushing him against the stone wall of the corridor. 

“Couldn’t anyway,” Remus says. It’s very hard to concentrate on anything but Sirius’ cock against his own, separated only by a few thin bits of fabric. “You make too much noise.” 

“I _what?_ ”

“You make noise. You _whimper_ , Pads.” Remus pulls Sirius as close as he possibly can without knocking them both over. 

Sirius pulls back slightly, frowning. “I do _not_ whimper.”

“Oh, but you do,” Remus assures him. “It’s really quite adorable. Sounds rather like… well, like a dove being tortured.” 

“I – a _what?_ – I do _not!_ ” Sirius splutters.

“Well,” says Remus, dipping his hands into Sirius’ trousers to cup his arse, “I _was_ going to say pigeon, but a pigeon would probably squawk horribly if you tortured it–“

“Why are we torturing innocent birds?”

“—and you make more of a cooing noise, soft but with a lovely throatiness behind it, all gruff and sexy at the same time, and…” He trails off. Sirius is staring at him with a curiously pained expression. Remus asks, “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Come on,” Sirius says brusquely, straightening up. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“The owlery,” Sirius growls, grabbing Remus by the hand and breaking into a run, “so I can make as much bloody noise as I want!”


End file.
